


Apathy.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Hurt Steve Rogers, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Break Up, Protective Bucky Barnes, Queen Bey, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve cheats on you. But come on who the hell is he to makr you cry. <br/>This is a story where you can see no girl needs to cry over a boy.<br/>By the way it's been months and I am still crazy in love with Lemonade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy.

**Author's Note:**

> I strongky recommend listening to Sorry by Beyonce while reading this.

**_So what are you going to say at my funeral now?_ **

**_Here lies the body of the love of my life whose heart I broke_ **

**_Without a gun to my head_ **

**_Here lies the mother of my children,_ **

**_both living and dead_ **

**_Rest in peace my true love who I took for granted_ **

**_The must bomb pussy who because of me sleep evaded_ **

**_Her shroud is loneliness_ **

**_Her god was listening_ **

**_Her heaven will be a love without  betrayal_ **

**_Ashes to ashes_ **

**_Dust to sidechicks…_ **

 

I took a deep breath keeping my tears back, trying to fix my voice from breaking. I put on a fake smile to mask the pain I felt. I didn’t want to cry. He was not worth my tears. I could not cry, I could not let him win.

“Doll?” I heard Bucky. He was the hardest. He could see through me. And I could not let this happen.

“Yeah?” I asked giving him a smile.

“Shouln’t you be with Steve right now?” Yeah that mother fucker.

“Well we canceled that. We canceled the whole thing.” I said. As more I talked about this more I felt like he was nothing.

“Whole dinner?” he asked confused.

“Whole dating thing?”

“What! No way! What happened?” he asked. I smirked.

“Remember the girl, agent 13? Looks like Steve had a thing for her. And I caught them in our bed.”

“What? Are we talking about the same Steve.”

“Looks like yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“I have no reason to be not okay Buck. I did nothing wrong. So yeah I am pretty good.”

“You can’t put a mask like this (Y/n). Tell me how you really feel. I can punch him in his face.”

“I am not hiding anything Buck. He is the cheater he is the one who should feel bad. I am good. And no need with puches. I could not care less about it.”

 

**_Sorry._ **

 

“How dare he!” I heard Natasha. So that meant Buck told her.

 

**_I ain’t sorry._ **

 

“Nat. Relax. I am okay.” I said.

 

**_Sorry._ **

 

“That idiot cheated on you! How can you be okay? I will kill him.”

 

**_I ain’t sorry._ **

 

“I am okay because I don’t care. He was not worth it. If he was he would not do this. I didn’t lose him he lost me.”

 

**_I ain’t sorry._ **

 

“You were together for near 3 years.”

“And he destroyed those 3 years. I did nothing. His mistake, his reason to be sorry. Not mine.” I said giving red head a smile. This time not fake. He was not worth it. 

 

**_Nigga, nah._ **

 

After 36 hours whole team knew. Everyone was furious except me. Steve was a mistake and like every mistake I took my lesson from it. This time it was, no boy was reason to lose myself if they were just little fucklers. For example: Steve Rogers.

 

**_He trying to roll me up ( I ain’t sorry.)_ **

**_I ain’t picking up (I ain’t sorry.)_ **

**_Headed to the club (I ain’t sorry.)_ **

**_I ain’t thinking about you (I ain’t sorry.)_ **

 

It was a friday night and whole tema plus Steve’s bitch were headed to the club. We all knew for Steve Sharon was just a one night stand but after me not caring and not being miserable for him he decided to try to hurt me with her by his side. Good luck Captain but you are not my problem. Not anymore. Everyone was glaring at them and I was taking the drinks with Thor. I gave the order and he carried the tray back to our table. 

“Care to dance?” Tony asked. I laughed and put my hand on his bigger one. As his hand found its way tightly around my waist and pressed me to himself.

“Trying to make someone jealous, Stark?” I asked smirking.

“Just trying to show your ass of a boyfriedn what he lost?”

“Come on Tony, let him live. He lost enough.” I said.

“Why are you so calm about it? Cry. Make a scene. Crank up the drama.”

“But my dear Anthony, he is not worth it. He doesn’t deserve my tears, so they are not there.”

“Doesn’t it hurt? Even just a little bit?”

“At first it did. But as I talked with you guys I realised he was not worth it.”

“He still loves you. And he is with thay chick just to make you jealous.”

“I know. But I am not jealous. What he did is a big no-no for me. He lost me. He should deal with it.”

“So no more Captain America?”

“No more Captain America and his shit.”

 

**_Me and my ladies sip my d’ussé cups_ **

**_I don’t give a fuck chucking my deuces up_ **

**_Suck on my balls pause_ **

**_I had enough_ **

**_I ain’t thinking about you_ **

**_I ain’t thinking about_ **

 

I took a big sip from my red wine. I smiled at Natasha who was winking at me and calling me to dance floor.

I laughed and left my glass with Bucky and joined Nat.

“Have you seen the tall, dark, lean who kept watching you all night?” she asked.

“I did.” I said smiling.

“I checked him. Lawyer, pretty good earning, single. Wanna give him a shot?” 

“Why not?” I asked and moved towards the guy who was looking at me. I might or might not swayed my hips more than usual. I smiled at him sweetly.

“Hello there.” I said sitting next to him.

“Well hello.”

“So what a handsome fella like you doing here alone?”

“I could ask you the same. Look at you. A perfection.” I laughed. He was nice.

“Name is (y/n). And I am here with friends. I think you saw them. I got cheated a week ago. The big blond with blond chick. He was my bf.”

“And he cheated on you with her.”

“Yepp.”

“But still he is here with her and you are here.”

“I don’t give a fuck. He can suck a dick.”

“I am Eric. And sorry about what he did.”

“I am not.” I said smiling at him.

 

**_Middle fingers up_ **

**_Put them hands high_ **

**_Wave it in his face_ **

**_Tell ‘em boy bye_ **

**_Tell ‘em boy bye_ **

**_Boy bye_ **

**_Middle fingers up_ **

**_I ain’t thinking about you_ **

 

Eric was pretty cool. He was gentle, he was kind, funny and he respected me. It was me who knew no personal spaces. And I might or might not been thinking or wanting Steve to see I was having fun.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asked me.

“Yeah…” I said kissing him softly.

 

**_Now you want to say you’re sorry_ **

**_Now you want to call me crying_ **

**_Now you gotta see me wildin’_ **

**_Now I’m the one that’s lying_ **

**_And I don’t feel bad about it_ **

**_It’s exactly what you get_ **

**_Stop interrupting my grinding_ **

 

“Look who came!” I heard Tony. I smiled at him and waved. Last night was amazing. After Eric fucked me pretty good he caresed my skin, left butterfly kisses everywhere and he held me while I slept. I woke up with smell of fresh coffee which was made specially for me by Eric. After our coffee he took me to some fancy breakfast place and drove me here. 

“Hi Tony.” I said.

“And…”

“And?”

“What happened?” all Avengers plus loyal pet of Captain America a.k.a Sharon were there.

“I don’t think from all people you need any explanation about this. It is like what you are professional at.” I laughed.

“Yeah it is but… I mean it is noon and you had to sneak from his home like 5 hours ago.”

“I did not. He brought me coffee and took me to breakfast.” I said. Taking an orange juice from fridge.

“Oh… It is so not a one night stand.” Nat said. “And you have his hoodie.”

“I could not have a breakfast with this dress. Hoodie make it look more civil.”

“Will there be a second date doll?” Bucky asked.

“Yesss.” I said.

“So now you are dating men you don’t know who you met 5 minutes ago at bar?” Steve asked. Everyone fell silent. I could see murder written in Nat’s eyes.

 

**_You are interrupting my grinding._ **

 

“Sorry Cap? Please show me where I asked your opinion.” I said calmly. Everyone smirked and Steve’s jaw fell on the floor. Go me go! 

“I am going to take a shower if there isn’t any other absurd opinions on my personal life.” I said. And left. You have no idea who you are fucking with Captain. 

 

**_I ain’t thinking about you._ **

 

Second date with Eric was wonderful. He took me dancing. Not pub kind of thing. Slow dancing. And first time in my life I felt like a princess not a well trained spy.

 

**_I ain’t thinking about you._ **

 

Eric was an international lawyer so sometimes he had to travel abroad and those days, daily, he sent me flowers and little gifts. He called me every time he could and texted me all day.

 

**_I ain’t thinking about you._ **

 

After 4 months togerher it was a ritual when I had no mission my weekends were Eric’s. Sometimes we would sit at home all day. Kissing, making love, cuddling… Sometimes we would explore the city.

 

**_I ain’t thinking about you._ **

 

It was one of Tony’s parties and Eric was invited. Not by me but Tony. He was faster than me. So when he came inside with his dark suit, white shirt and handsome face I ran to him and his arms wrapped around me. I loved his kisses. I loved him.

 

**_I ain’t thinking about you._ **

 

I was celebrating our first year together with Eric. A lot of things changed. Steve and I never talked. Natasha still did not forgive Steve. And it has been a long time since I saw Sharon.

 

**_Looking at my watch he should’ve been home_ **

**_Today I regret the night I put that ring on_ **

**_He always got them fucking excuses_ **

**_I pray to lord you reveal what his truth is_ **

 

“What are you thinking about love?” I head Eric’s soft voice. I was watching the snow falling by the window. He put his hand on my stomach and pressed his chest to my back. I felt his soft kisses on my bare neck.

“You make me happy.” I simply said.

“As you make me.” he said.

“I never thought things would be this way you know. I mean 2 years ago. Before I met you. Before Steve cheated on me.”

“Tell me.”

“I mean Steve is Captain America and you know Captain America is or supposed to be the loyal, honest guy. But look what he did. Look who he become.”

“Do you regret what he did?”

“No. If he didn’t do it. I wouldn’t be here. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**_I left a note in the hallway_ **

**_By the time you read it I’ll be far away_ **

**_I’m far away_ **

 

I laughed as I kissed Eric good bye.

“Good luck on trial.” I said.

“I don’t need luck. I got you.” he said.

“You are so cheesy!” I said and waved him goodbye.

As I went inside the tower I saw Steve. I simply walked inside. Not giving a single fuck.

“Are you really happy with him?” he asked. Arrogance leaking from him.

“Yes I am. Not that it is your bussines.”

“(y/n)...”

“You lost your chace Steve. You lost me. So I don’t really care what you think about it.”

“You still do love me.”

“I don’t even hate you anymore. I left feeling about you long time ago. You don’t matter anymore.”

 

**_But I ain’t fucking with nobody_ **

**_Let’s have a toast to the good life_ **

**_Suicide before you see this tear fall down my eyes_ **

**_Me and my baby we gone be allright_ **

**_We gon’ live a good life_ **

 

“You are playing with him.”

“No.”

“You don’t give a fuck about him.”

“I do.”

“You are trying to make me jealous.”

“No.”

“You are using him.”

“I am in love with Eric Steve. Like it or not. Either way I don’t care.”

 

**_Big homie better grow up_ **

**_Me and my whoadies about to stroll up_ **

**_I see them boppers in the corner_ **

**_They sneaking out the back door_ **

 

I notices some low level agents lostening to us. I glared at them and they went back to their work.

“You still love me.” he said.

“I am sorry Steve. But I don’t. You did something and after that there is no way me loving you. It is over.” 

“(Y/n).”

“Good bye Steve.”

“I still love you (y/n).”

“But I don’t.”

 

**_He only want me when I am not there_ **

**_He better call Becky with the good hair_ **

 

“(Y/n) I am begging you!”

“No.”

 

**_He better call Becky with the good hair._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and new ideas.  
> Love you all.


End file.
